Busway electrical distribution systems are well known in the art of electrical distribution. Busway systems are comprised of a number of factory assembled sections each including a number of individually insulated generally flat electrical conductors or busbars stacked one upon another and enclosed within a housing which provides protection and support for the busbars. The busway sections include one or more plug-in outlets having a plurality of conductive stabs. In general, the plug-in outlets include openings that are provided through the housing of the busway system at each of a plurality of power tap-off sections to expose conductive material of the busbars for connection with an appropriate connecting jaw. A plug-in unit, which is used to tap off power from the busway, is attached to a base in the plug-in opening by mounting a plurality of jaws to a corresponding stab.
Present busway systems can use improved safety features for protecting an installer from unintentional contact between the installer's fingers and the conductive stabs. What is needed, therefore, is a fingerguard protection feature for a plug-in outlet that addresses the above-stated and other problems.